Tokay Gecko Morphs Wiki
'Tokay Gecko Morphs Wiki' Tokay Gecko’s (Gekko gecko) are nocturnal gecko originating from Southeast Asia, India, western New Guinea, Indonesia, and Bangladesh. These geckos are arboreal, or tree-dwelling, usually found in the rainforest trees. In the wild they can sometimes be found living in the homes of people in search of insects. The Tokay Gecko is known as a Tuko or Toko in the Philippines, Tokek in Indonesia, and tắc kè in Vietnamese, for its characteristic vocalizations. People have mixed feelings about it ranging from terror of the belief that its feet can tear your skin off to admiration for its entertaining vocalizations in the Philippines, most people respect it and value it because it eats dangerous pests such as scorpion and giant centipedes. Most Tokay geckos or Normal are a steely, bluish grey with orange, rusty colored spots.There are some nice morphs available. They generally grow to about 12-14 inches long. Females tend to be a little shorter. Tokay's are an arboreal species that will climb everything, including glass, and are edificial tending to hide in crevices. If you're looking for a lizard you can easily handle - then a Tokay is not for you. You need to go into ownership knowing this is a display animal only. If it does become one of the rare ones that allows for handling then you have a bonus. Expect to be bitten, and expect it to hurt. And depending upon how afraid you or the kids are afraid of the dark...then maybe a "barking" gecko is best left to someone who won't creep out at the sound...;-) 'Basic info' 'Size ' Tokay’s can grow between 8 to 14 inches, depending on the sex. 'Lifespan ' Tokay geckos have a lifespan of 10 to 20 years in captivity. 'Handling ' Most Tokay Gecko's will not tolerate handling. They are extremely fast and will often bite. There has been Tokay Gecko's that have been handled, but this should not be expected of the typical Tokay. 'Sexing ' Sexing Tokay Gecko’s is fairly simple with adults. Males have preanal pores, while females do not. These pores are arranged in a “V” shape. Running fingers over the pores will allow one to feel the wax. If there is no wax or pores, then the gecko is a female. It can take up to a year to properly sex a Tokay Gecko. Some males will not show themselves until this time, but after a year if there are no pore then the gecko is most likely a female. 'Housing' Since Tokay Gecko’s are arboreal, they require a tall terrarium, rather than long. A 20 gallon tall would be suitable for a single gecko, but larger is always better. Exo-Terra and ZooMed both make glass terrariums that open from the front with screen lids. These are great for Tokay’s, the 24”x24”x24” Exo-Terra would easily house a pair. Like other geckos, Tokay males cannot be housed together. Make sure to monitor female tokay’s that are housed together because even they have fights. Tokay’s are arboreal, so vines and leaves are the best addition to their environment. Make sure the vines are strong enough to hold up the Tokay, and will not cause it to fall off. These also must support the weight of the gecko jumping back and forth, so the thicker vines are often better, as well as heavier leaves. 'Substrate ' The best substrate to use is one that will help hold humidity. Cypress mulch, Repti-Bark, and other soil-like mixtures are some decent choices. Cypress mulch can be purchased fairly cheap at any local home improvement/gardening store. 'Temperature ' During the day the temperature should be between 80-90F. This can be achieved with heat lamps above the tank. Overnight the terrarium can drop to 70-80F without a problem, so turning off the light at night and allowing the temperature to drop is okay. 'Humidity ' Humidity should be around 70%, and should not drop below 50%. This can be maintained by misting the terrarium a few times a day. Using a hygrometer to measure humidity is important. I recommend a digital one, as they tend to be more accurate. 'Feeding' 'Diet ' Tokay’s eat insects, which can include mealworms, superworms, crickets, locusts, and other feeders. Make sure to gutload all feeders 24 hours prior to feeding it to the Tokay, this way the gecko will get the most nutrition out of the food. Dusting with calcium 2-3 times a week should also be done. 'Supplements ' Calcium-dusted live food should be offered 2-3x a week. The calcium should be calcium only - no phosphorous - no D3. 'Hydration ' Tokay's are dew-drinkers and the cage should be misted once at night and again in the morning to ensure they get some form of water to drink. Sometimes allowing an ice cube to drip into a water dish will temp them to drink from the water their, but not often. Latest activity Category:Browse